istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Talk:Leather
I would like to clean up the armor pages a bit since there seems to be more than are really needed and I would like to steal the Leather and perhaps the Cloth page for more general use. For instance there are Cloth, Cloth Armor, Cloth Armor Formulas, Padded Armor, and Padded Armor Formulas pages and Leather, Leather Armor, and Leather Armor Formulas, Hide Armor, Hide Armor Formulas. The Cloth and Leather are probably not useful and are linked from recipe pages (e.g., Padded Belt) where the specific armor type should be linked (e.g. Cargo Belt). The Armor and Armor Formula pages seem to be the ones that provide the most useful information and I think should be primary. What I want to do with the Leather page is to make a list of the leathers that can be made and used for each tier of product (along with the type of tannin used) and add some of that same information to the Hide page. I would also like to use Cloth as a redirect to Fabric since I keep wanting to look up what cloth types are available, but this is not a driving factor here. With a few more judicious links to the formula pages, I think we can get to the point where all the armor info is accessible by following links from the Armor page. As a side effect, the Plate and Chain pages would stop being used and could be eliminated. --Swordmage 18:03, January 19, 2010 (UTC) Hmmmmm... armor is a tricky one... OK my wishlist is: *Able to have "usable by" links on armor types (Platemail, Scalemail, Chainmail, etc.) so that the info is included on school pages. This will save having to have "usable by" links on each individual armor type (Platemail Helm, Platemail Greaves, etc) as a school can use a whole "set" of armor and is not restricted to certain types of a set *Each armor type page has a list of armor type formulas (Platemail Helm, Platemail Greaves, Platemail Mask etc) showing all tiers and bonuses/use requirements (such as adventure level 310 and armor skill 310) *Link from armor type page to an armor type formula page So an example navigation path could be: Armor -> Cloth Armor -> Cloth Cap I think just having a (for example) "Helm" page with a list of all formulas would be too large. Sorry if this is exactly what you meant! If you want, set up a page the way you think it should look and LMK and I'll check it out. StalePopcorn 22:02, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : I think I already did your first wishlist item a while back (see Warrior). : Other than that I think we are basically in sync; although I am not sure I want to do as much new work as you have listed--I am mostly interested in simplifying what is there as a starting point. I will let you know when I have this first step done. --Swordmage 22:47, January 19, 2010 (UTC) All good, no need to do everything :) Most editors pick the bits they are interested in, makes sense and ends up with better quality information, so anything that gets done is "a good thing"! StalePopcorn 22:56, January 19, 2010 (UTC) : I think I am done for now. I will eventually reuse the Leather page (but not tonight) and we can think if there is any reason to keep the Plate and Chain redirect pages (unused except for this talk). --Swordmage 06:46, January 20, 2010 (UTC)